


Souls no longer connected together.

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Souls no longer connected together. [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Wedding, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Up, POV Alternating, Post-Break Up, Pre-Canon, Red String of Fate, Red string snapped, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, argument, light cursing, trying to hide the hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: The red string of fate, a string that ties to your pinky and connects you to you're soulmate.  It's a story as old as time... but what if the string that showed your soulmate was cut?From what Senkuu gathered these strings could not be seen with cameras or infrared, all the strings seemed to be the same color, some strings were thinner than others, and it was possible to cut the string.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Souls no longer connected together. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134107
Comments: 25
Kudos: 109





	1. Senkuu’s prolog

**Author's Note:**

> soul mate  
> /ˈsōl ˌmāt/  
> noun  
> noun: soulmate  
> a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.

[Chapter 1: Senkuu’s prolog] 

Senkuu could always see the strings that connected two people. It was only when he asked Byauka what the string attached to his pinky meant and Byakuya told him there was no string on his finger Senkuu realized only he could see it. Or that’s what Senju thought. Senkuu tried to look up studies or anything about a red string in textbooks but there was nothing. All it was was some small chatrooms who claimed to be able to see it also, but it seemed there were two types of people in the chat. Some, like Senkuu, could see the strings on other people but nothing on their finger and some could see the string on their finger but no one else… From what Senkuu gathered these strings could not be seen with cameras or infrared, all the strings seemed to be the same color, some strings were thinner than others, and it was possible to cut the string.

Rocketman: I saw someone cut their string today.

Magic19: Really? (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

OutInTheHills: How?

Redfate: That seems like the rarest case.

Rocketman: it didn’t seem like much but two people were out on what I think was a date and the girl asked the guy something. She looked disappointed with the answer and their string was cut.

Sweetthooth: Was the string thin?

Rocketman: It was.

Magic19: I wonder what happened.

OutInTheHill: I’ve seen many people string cut but the reasons vary so much

Redfate: So do they just stop being soulmates…?

Rocketman: That seems right.

Sweettooth: I… for someone to just stop being soulmates like that.

Magic19: Sometimes I’m glad I can only see my string.

OutInTheHill: Same.

  
  
  


It was a small chat room of maybe 20 people but Senkuu was able to get more questions answered. Among the list of things Senkuu learned was

  * Strings can be cut
  * The strings can range from extra thin to ribbon thick
  * Once someone who can see the red string meets their soulmate they can see both their string and others.
  * You can either see your own string or other’s strings.



* * *

“Listen up Senkuu!” Senkuu’s best friend, Taiju, came bursting into the science club room. “There’s no stopping me! It’s going today!! After five long years of having feelings for Yuzuirha. I’m finally going to confess my love!”

Senkuu smiled. Finally, those two had such a strong string connecting them that it was only a matter of time but five years was way too long.

“Hm intrestinggg very interesting. I’ll be cheering for you so hard from here in the science lab my vocal cords will snap,” Senkuu stated.

“Oh ya? Thanks, Senkuu,” Taiju shouted.

“Silence. I won’t cheer for you even one millimeter for you, you big oaf,” Senkuu scoffed, cleaning out his ears with his pinky.

“Wait so which is it?” Taiju kept shouting.

“A fool who takes a whole five years to say anything is the epitome of absurdity,” Senkuu told Taiju “Allow me to provide a method, something so logical it’ll kill you,” Senkyy grabbed a Florence flask out of this machine. “This will send your pheromone production into overdrive. Basically, it is a love position. Your success is ten billion percent assured if you drink this,” Senkuu handed Taiju the flask.

Taiju looked at the flask full of clear liquid before pouring it out into the sink next to him.

“Thanks, Senkuu, but no thanks!” Taiju firmly stated. “I can’t go and cheat my way into her heart,”

“Of course you won’t you oaf” Senkuu grinned.   
Taiju left the science club with a determined look on his face.

“Was that really a love position Senkuu?” One of Senkuu’s club mates asked him.

Senkuu was almost disappointed with the question. Like even the smell was a dead giveaway. He lit a quick match and threw it into the sink. The liquid caught fire quickly before burning out.

“Of course not. It’s not ordinary gasoline. I produced it from bottle caps. Just think about the atomic structure of a polyethylene you fools. It’s merely long gasoline molecules chopped up by a few hydrocarbons. Simple enough to understand,”

“So Taiju would’ve died if he drank it?” Asked a clubmate.

“Heh heh I was ten billion percent sure he wouldn’t drink it. He is an honest to god fool,” Senkuu smiled.

“Listen to me Yuzuirha,” Taiju's voice was so loud Senkuu was sure the whole school heard. The club members were looking out a window at the confession.

“I bet you 100 yen that he’ll be rejected”

“Five hundred yen says she’ll reject him,”

“Put me down for one hundred”

“Ten thousand yen says she’ll accept him contrary to expectations,” Senkuu slyly said as he pulled out his phone. 

Senkuu knew his classmates couldn’t see the red string connecting the two but that didn’t mean Senkuu couldn’t make a bit of money off it.

Rocketman: You remember that friend who hasn’t confessed for 5 years

Redfate: Oohhh?!

Magic19: Do tell.

Sweettooth: I’m somehow super invested in this love story.

Rocketman: Ya, he is about to confess

Senkuu looked back at the confession before looking back at his phone.

_ WHAT!? _

OutInTheHills: GDHe trun

OutInTheHills:Green

OutInTheHills: tun

OutInTheHills:IH

Sweetooth: Hills?!

Senkuu’s shock didn’t last long because he soon saw a green light flood over him and it all went dark. Whatever was going on, Senkuu had to do the most logical thing he could think of. 

_ 1 _

_ 2 _

_ 3 _

_... _


	2. Gen's prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen always wanted to find his soulmate, but never seemed to have the time... but unbeknownst to Gen, he has over 3700 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two chapters today!  
> Senkuu can see others' strings, while Gens can only see his string.

[Chapter 2: Gen’s prolog] 

“Mr. Gen, performance will start in one minute”

“Ok thank you Nami chan” Gen thanked.

Gen’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

Rocketman: You remember that friend who hasn’t confessed for 5 years

Redfate: Oohhh?!

Magic19: Do tell.

Sweettooth: I’m somehow super invested in this love story.

Rocketman: Ya, he's about to confess

Gen smiled. He was glad someone was confessing to their soulmate. Gen could sadly only see his own string, but maybe it was a blessing. Whatever it was Gen had a performance to start. Gen took his first steps out onto the wooden stage before him. There was a bit of light clapping as Gen took a bow.

“Welcome everyone! And yes even you!” Gen proclaimed pointing to no one in practical in the audience. “I am glad you could join me because today I will be amazing you with tricks and magic which you have never seen before,” Gen had to play up his personality to keep people's attention on him. Not on their phones or people around them but on him. To pay attention to him. “I will give you a show you shall never forget so I hope you’re ready,”

As Gen came up from the bow he saw all the attention on him. All the attention was on him, and not of the blinding green light that was flooding in, or on the stone structures that seemingly replaced the audience members. Gen’s eyes were stuck on that light. Was this really it? Gen put his hand out the help shield his face but that did nothing to help him. His vision went to black. He could no longer feel the warmth of stage lights, the roughness of his suit against his skin, or hear the jostling of people in their seats. Gen still could feel his limbs but couldn't move them. 

This has to be some kind of prank right? It has to be.

Even then Gen tried to move his mouth and ask what was going on it didn’t move. He couldn’t talk. Gen’s brain screamed at his mouth the move but it refused. All around Gen was just a void of nothingness with his own thoughts to keep him company. Gen was awake for what felt like minutes trying to come up with what was going on or yell for help, but Gen couldn’t take it much longer. Whatever was on his skin it was cold and it seemed his own body heat didn’t exist anymore. There were still so many things Gen wanted to do. He still hasn’t met his soulmate. 

_This can’t be happening!_

When Gen broke out of his stone prison he looked around at a wide-open field around him that he sat above.. It was very different from the brightly lit stage he once stood. It felt like he had just blinked so how was he here in such a short amount of time and how did Gen not hear anything during this whole time of moving him? Better yet where was he? And why was he completely naked? He had clothes before but now he was completely exposed. Something made the hairs on the back of Gen’s neck stick up. There was definitely someone standing behind him who had yet to say anything.

_Whoever is behind me kidnapped me huh? I get the whole crazed fan thing but still-_

“What is this, a prank?” Gen asked, trying to brush it off like a joke. Gen glazed down at his hand to see if his string was still on his finger like he remembers. Thank god it was. Now the next question Gen had was why did his body turn to stone? “Did my manager not stop them? I told them I’m a mentalist so I only work as the prankster,” Gen sighed getting off his knee. The person behind him still hadn’t said anything.

_Say something damn it_

“It is currently the year 5793 AD, but you are still as you were at age 19,” The voice spoke. The voice was a bit rough around some words but generally sounded younger. The voice was empty and sound devoid of any joy. Gen felt the sorrow seep out with each word out of the man’s voice. 

Gen knew that voice from somewhere. Like a switch in his head, it snapped into his head where he heard that voice before.

“If I recall you were with me on the psychological magic TV special,” Gen pointed out “The strongest primate high schooler, Shishiou Tsukasa,”

Gen should have been excited to hear a familiar voice but this wasn’t the TV special more calm and friendly tone Tsukasa normally had on interviews or shows. It was callous and really disheartening to hear. It sent a small chill down Gen’s back. Tsukasa didn't even try and hide the cold tone in this voice. He wanted Gen to know just how serious he was. Gen waited for the man to say something else but Tsukasa gave no response to Gen’s observation and just turned his back to Gen. Gen kept his eyes trained on Tsukasa’s limbs. If he were to attack Gen needed to watch those 4 parts to even have a chance to live.

“All this here including you are the gathered humans that should be revived first,” Tsukasa pointed up the mountain in front of him.

Gen followed Tsukasa’s finger. Gen almost stumbled backward at the sight before him. He could no longer keep his act up. Men and women alike all encased in stone and looking like they get clawed their way out of hell. Many frozen with twisted faces screaming or looked like stoic stone statues towering over Gen. This wasn’t a prank anymore. That green light was real and it turned everyone to stone but was it as long as Tsukasa claimed? With the small amount Gen knew he had to accept what Tsukasa told him as fact, but how did he know? How much had the world changed? Tsukasa clearly wasn’t going to tell him and it seemed like he and Gen were the only ones up there.

“Gen,” Tsukasa broke the silence “With your talents as a mentalist there is a job that I wish to request of you,” Despite the polite way Tsukasa had asked it still felt like an order. “I want you to track someone and read into their psychology. If by some chance the man named Senkuu is still alive I want you to find him,”

What does he mean by some chance, and that fact Tsukasa wanted to check if someone was alive was a bit worrying.

“The man I killed with my own hands. The sharpest most intelligent man in the world,” Tsukasa answered before Gen could even ask.

Ahh, so that was it huh? Gen was to do a job for a murderer?

“Oh ya and what’s in it for me?” Gen asked trying to get control of negotiations.

“It’s not an order but it would be in your best interest to do it,” Tsukasa replied coldly.

It made sense. He was broken out of the stone only to be a spy to Tsukasa and whatever messed up game he was playing with this _Senkuu_ guy. Now Gen wished this was all one sick prank. Gen saw another statue next to him who looked a bit older than the other statue on the mountain. Gen hoped he wouldn’t be the only one stuck with Tsukasa before- Tsukasa sent the man’s head flying... Stone rumble from the statute blew past Gen. Gen glared daggers into the back of Tsukasa. It was the only thing he could do at that moment. Tsukasa handed him some clothes and led him back to a small village with no more than 20 people in. Many were happily busy at work. Everyone happily came up to Tsukasa to ask for directions as if Gen hadn’t just seen him kill someone.

_I don’t think they have any idea of what kind of man they are working for._

To be fair to the others, Tsukasa had his Tv personality back now. It was almost sickening how quickly he had changed personalities. Everyone here seemed friendly enough and some people were excited to meet him, but this wasn’t right.

Tsukasa said that Gen's mission would be in a few days and it gave Gen a few days to settle into his new life, what the villagers had dubbed the empire of might. 

_Fitting name_

Gen sat back and watched Tsukasa depetrified others. Most of the young adults or older teens. They mostly seemed like decent people that fell for Tsukasa’s idea of a “better world” without asking questions. Honestly, if Gen didn’t see Tsukasa kill an older man maybe he would have fallen for the facade same as everyone else. It was selfish of him but Gen wished he hadn’t seen that. Sure he could act like he didn’t but he did and it would always eat at him.

To Gen’s knowledge, Senkuu was a genius high school kid. He and Taiju depetrified Tsukasa and then Yuzuriha and how Senkuu _willingly_ died and that was it. Taiju and Yuzuirha had set up a small grave in their friend’s memory too and would visit each day after all their work was done. It was so strange to think whose grave that was for, Gen was going to be sent to find and spy on. Surely no way anyone could have survived being attacked by Tsukasa right?

One day more he was going to head out and search for this Senkuu guy and Tsukasa decided to revive Hyouga. Upon seeing him Gen’s blood ran cold like it had when he first heard Tsukasa’s voice. As if Tsukasa wasn’t already scary enough, Hyouga was almost his equal. Both were on a whole different level of crazy strong. Hyouga wore a mask to hide his face but Gen could tell that he had the same murderous look in his eyes as Tsukasa. Hyouga soon became Tsukasa's, right-hand man, and it seems Gen isn’t the only one who is cautious of the new member. 

The day he was supposed to head out Gen stumbled onto a tree outside the miracle cave. A date roughly carved into a tree. AD 5738 April 1st. Gen ran his fingers over the craving. It was the date this Senkuu had broken out.

“Who the hell could’ve written this down after getting depetrified?! How the hell did they know the date? Don’t tell me the whole time they were… That’s just out of this world. This guy is totally-,”

“He’s dead,” Tsukasa said from behind Gen.

“Wha-” Gen almost let his act slip but quickly put it back on “Ohhhh so this was Senku- Chan’s work?” Gen sang putting his hands together trying to give off a friendly vibe. A lot of his manipulation came from his hands and how he conveys his emotion through them.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes and walked to the cave with Gen behind him. The mission was simple enough. There was a small village on the outskirts of the island. Make sure Senku was not alive.

“Of course Tsukasa- Chan,” Gen gleefully put.

Gen tucked his hands in his robed and walked out of the cave. He could feel the distrusting stares of the others in that cave but for now, at least, they couldn’t hurt him. Not that Gen cared what they thought anyway. Plus they weren’t wrong.

Gen trudged his way down the mountain without any shoes on. Gen was starting to regret not asking Yuzuriha for shoes. Gen soon noticed some out of place leaves on the ground. Someone had definitely been here but the way they were scattered around made it seem almost childlike. As Gen followed the leaves he soon heard a voice. No, many voices. Some sounded feminine and others sounded more masculine. Was this Senkuu’s doing? Tsukasa had explained to Gen that Senkuu could not have had depetrified more people because he didn’t have the cave anymore but Gen knew what he had heard. When Gen finally made it to a clearing in the trees and was met by a small child in a Watermelon mask..? She had a bowl of what looked to be Ramen in her hands and reached it out towards Gen.

“Thank you,” Gen said, taking the ramen off the kid’s hands. 

The kid was clearly in a hurry and went to serve others. There was a ramen stand? Strange thing to make. Gen looked at the bowl in his hands. Noodles, broth, chicken, and fish. It looked like a proper bowl of ramen from back in the modern world besides the thick green-colored noodles. What were the noodles even made out of? Gen decided to give it a try despite a strange look.

 _“Surely this genius Senkuu could make some decent ramen,”_ Gen thought. He raised up the green ramen noodles to his mouth.

He was wrong! The moment the noodles touched his tongue though he almost had the reaction to spit it out. It was gross and wasn’t like the modern world’s ramen at all. The noodles, if you could call it that, crumbled in his mouth and tasted so bitter. Nothing like the wheat noodles Gen was used to. Was this even the right person? Honestly, the taste of the soup and the meat were fine but the noodles were so bitter. How could all the villages just eat it like it was a gift from the heavens? Weren’t they also people Senkuu had depetrified? Gen glanced in front of him to see who the ‘mastermind’ behind this bitter ramen was. A bit scrawny teen by with white and green colored tips at the end gravity defending hair plus a strange-looking tunic with E=Mc2 written on the collar. If the modern-day look of the ramen didn’t give it away the equation on his tunic definitely did. This was the Senkuu he was looking for but just to make sure,

“Ahhh,” Gen gave out an exaggerated sigh “This ramen is making me wickedly thirsty. A cola would be great~,”

Well if Gen was going to make an entice might as well have all the attention on him right? Gen saw the teen stopped what he was doing. All the others didn’t have any reaction but the teen was frozen. Definitely Senkuu. Before Gen knew it he was circled with spears. Gen still looked down at the ground before feeling a small grin pull at his lips.

“Better answer truthfully,” The blonde woman says “Or I will slit your throat before you know what hit you. Are you one the long-haired man’s underlinings?” With that question, she adjusted her spear just a bit to getting a better grip.

So this village knew of Tsukasa and Gen kinda just gave away his cover. Whatever he could always talk his way out of it. He was still useful as information so he could pull that card if nothing else.

“Well, I don’t admittedly don’t mind the attention of a cute thing like you. I believe you must have mistaken me for someone else,” Gen lied through a twisted grin “I have not yet met any long hair man. I have been wondering all my lonesome since breaking out of the stone,” Gen lifted his head to get a better look at this amazing scientist, Senkuu, that Tsukasa swears he killed. Gen just had to lie his self out of this and- his string… it pointed right at Senkuu and it seemed like Senkuu noticed too because they were both looking at the same string.

“Y-You!” Was the only thing Gen was able to blurt out.

“I thought I’d seen your face somewhere before. Asagiri Gen,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu and Gen looked down at the same string connecting them.  
> “Y-You!” Was the only thing Gen was able to blurt out.  
> “I thought I’d seen your face somewhere before. Asagiri Gen,”  
> There stood the others soulmate. 3700+ years later and there they were. If you tried to hold your string your hand would slip right through, but when Gen reached out his hand to Senkuu. Senkuu's hand did not slip through.  
> \--------  
> Next chapter: 12/19  
> Chapter name: As much as I love you...


	3. As much as I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen still loved Senkuu with all of his heart but because of that, it hurt when Gen missed him. How could Taiju and Yuzuriha do it for so long? Never once doubting they find each other in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Taiju and Yuzuirha's wedding day!

[Chapter 3: As much as I love you...] 

“Hey, Gen can you bring those chairs over here,” Nikki asked.

“Sure Nikki chan,” Gen happily agreed.

A whole 6 years had passed since he had woken up. Civilization was really getting back on track. Every continent they when to they meet a new ally or an enemy Senkuu charmed into joining the kingdom of science, and Gen was there for all of it. Never once losing faith in his soulmate. Ok, maybe a smalllllll bit when he was first captured but after the 3nd time Gen was used to it. No matter how long Gen was separated from Senkuu he would just look at his string that connected the two. Also now having met his soulmate he could see others' strings as well. One of the strongest strings was Taiju and Yuzuirha. Even when Yuzuriha stayed in America for years The moment Taiju saw her again he raced to her and told her he loved her for thousands of years. Of course, she returned his feelings, and now there was the kingdom of science together again for the wedding of Yuzuriha and Taiju.

“Miss Minami, the camera is set up now,” Francois stated.

“Oh thank you, Francois!” Minami gleefully cheered.

“Hey Kohaku, Homura can you put up some lights?” Minami asked.

Minami was taking the lead. This was the first wedding of the kingdom of science and she wanted to be the one to capture it. Everyone was running around trying to get this wedding ready for their friends. Even Ukyo and Ryusui returned from Europe to watch the ceremony. Yuzuirha and Taiju wanted to help but would be swat away.

“We got this you two. Don’t worry about it,” Ukyo would tell them each time he heard them come close.

It was all coming together.

“Senkuu chan!” Gen skipped into Senkuu’s lab.

“Goggles,” Senkuu pointed to goggles on the table.

Gen put on the goggles and walked to Senkuu’s side. “Isn’t it getting a bit late?” Gen yawned.

“Perhaps, just go to bed Gen. I’ll be there in a bit,” Senkuu replied.

Most of Senkuu’s focus was on the test tubes he was mixing together and a notebook where he would write these observations down. How silly it was, but Gen was starting to get jealous of science of all things. Gen knew how important science was to Senkuu and he was amazed by Senkuu’s knowledge every day but recently Senkuu seemed more interested in science than spreading time with him. A small twinge of jealousy hit Gen before he quickly pushed it away. 

_I’m being overdramatic._

“Ok Senkuu chan!” Gen beamed. Gen kissed Senkuu’s cheek. “Goodnight, and try not to wake me up lease pay,”

“Ku ku ku with how heavy you sleep I doubt you’d wake up even during an earthquake,” Senkuu cackle.

Gen took off his goggles and placed them back on the table before stepping out of the lab. Gen had been checking his string more and more now. More than he’d like to admit. It still connected the two.

_Has it thinned? No, everything is fine. I and Senkuu are fine._

Gen walked up to the observatory and climbed the ladder up. Gen looked around in the dark observatory only barely lit by moonlight. So many memories were in this small room. One time Senkuu stayed up all night talking about the stars and felt like crap in the morning. Another time Gen tried to teach Senkuu how to dance. Gen could even recall that night.

_“Ok Senkuu chan, like this”_

_“Woah hey!”_

_“Just follow my lead”_

_Gen leaned against Senkuu and Senkuu put one of his arms around Gen’s waist and his other arm over the arm Gen's holding up. Senkuu was going his best just to keep up, but Senkuu had horrible rhythm. Senkuu would make missteps and step on Gen’s foot from time to time._

_“Oww hey Senkuu chan that hurt”_

_“Hey this wasn’t my idea!”_

_Gen couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Once Senkuu’s look of annoyance washed away the way Senkuu looked at him... like he was the only thing important to him at that moment._

_“Mentalist, your face is red,”_

_“Ahhhh how am I supposed to not blush than you look at me all caring and shit,”_

Gen smiled at the sweet memory. Senkuu never did learn to dance. Gen laid down to rest on the bedroll.

“6 years and we still have this thing,” Gen thought out loud.

Gen’s eyes trailed down to his string. How much he wishes he could hold it and pull Senkuu up here with him. Gen still loved Senkuu with all of his heart but because of that, it hurt when Gen missed him. How could Taiju and Yuzuriha do it for so long? Never once doubting they find each other in the end?

  
  


“Suika, Mirai, can you go get some flowers quickly?” Gen asked the two flower girls.

“Sure uncle Gen,” They both said before rushing into the forest.

The wedding was going to take place in only a few short hours. Gen’s heart was about to explode with how happy he was for Yuzuirha and Taiju. It was Gen, Ruri, and Kohaku’s job to help get Yuzuirha ready for the big day.

Yuzuirha was practically walking back and forth in her cabin.

“Yuzuirha you look great,” Ruri tried to reassure her.

“I just don’t want all of your hard work to go to waste. What if I mess something up?” Yuzuirha grumbled. “And what if I mess up something and Taiju thinks I’m an idiot,”

“Yuzu chan, he’s loved you for thousands of years there is nothing you could possibly do that would make Taiju think that,”

“I know I know but still I can believe that today is real,” Yuzuirha gushed.

“Come on Yuzuriha, let me help you get dressed,” Kohaku pulled Yuzuriha into a different room so they could get ready.

Gen and Ruri turned to look at each other. Ruri and Ukyo were the only people Gen knew who could see the red string of others and themselves. “I think they’ll be just fine,” Ruri whispered.

“When your string looks like an udon noodle I am sure they will still be married in the afterlife,” Gen joked.

“Well I’m happy for them,” Ruri smiled. “I have rarely seen anyone with a string as strong as theirs,”

“Ya, they’ll be just fine,” Gen agreed. 

Yuzuirha came out of the room in a full-length A-line flowy white dress with flowery lace. Yuzuriha excitedly showed off her dress she made herself. The pure excitement in her eyes clear as day.

“I- I don’t even know what to say,” Yuzuirha cried. “Thousands of years ago this was only in my dreams and now I’m here. This is real. I’m getting married!”

Everyone sat down in the chairs in front of the wedding altar. Mirai and Suika came down the aisle throwing flowers on the walkway. Taiju was at the altar waiting with Ruri. Yuzuirha took her first step onto the fabric walkway with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. A rush of emotions hit everyone. An overwhelming happiness that was threatening to spill over through people’s eyes. Despite all of Yuzuirha’s worry earlier, all that seemed to matter was Taiju waiting there for her. They both looked at each other like, just for that moment, the other was all that mattered.

Gen wondered... when the last time Senkuu looked at him like that?

  
  


A few days since the wedding had passed and that damn question stuck with Gen.

_When was the last time Senkuu looked at me like that?_

Gen felt stuck. He still loved Senkuu and Senkuu still loved him. Their string was still quite strong but it didn’t feel like that. Gen was just overthinking it. He just needed to talk to his boyfriend.

Gen opened the observatory door and found Senkuu looking out the telescope. Gen took a deep breath. They needed to talk but a lump still stuck in Gen’s throat. Gen closed the door behind him. He meant to say hello but couldn’t manage to get the symbols out.

“Oh hey mentalist,” Senkuu greeted, tearing his eyes away from the telescope to Gen.

Senkuu looked so pretty in the moonlight.

_Th- that’s not fair_

“Hey Senkuu chan,” Gen smiled. He wanted his tone to be light and playful but that was not what came out. “Can we talk for a bit..?”

A bunch of thoughts rushed around. Way too fast for Gen to understand what he was even thinking.

“Ya sure… Something happened?” Senkuu asked sounded a bit concerned. 

_Gen don’t-_

“Can we sit on the bench,”

“Sure,”

_This is a bad idea._

“Is something wrong Gen?” Senkuu asked.

“I know what I want to say but I don’t know how,” Gen hesitated.

“Just be blunt,” Senkuu replied.

Gen nodded “You remember Yuzuriha and Taiju’s wedding?” Gen asked. The words felt like they were choking him.

“Of course. I was only a few days ago,” Senkuu stated.

“While Yuzuirha was walking down the aisle-” **_Say it._ ** _Stop!_ “She looked at Taiju like he was everything to her and Taiju looked at her the same,” _Please_ “And I” _Don’t snap_ “realized You hadn’t looked at me like that for a while and I- I don’t know! I can’t stop thinking about it. And maybe I am overthinking and maybe I am being dramatic but I just feel-,” Senkuu was quiet. “Hey come on say something Senkuu,”

“I don’t-,” Gen waited for more but it was quiet.

“You’re always working now. Always busy with something and I miss you,”

“I’m sorry Gen,”

“You say that but I don’t think it’s going to change,” Gen admitted.

“No- I have a lot of scientific inventions I still need to make,” Senkuu confessed.

“I know- but why does it have to be only you? You swamp yourself with work constantly. We can help you but it feels like you’re putting it all on yourself. I know you’re important to the others but please let me be a bit selfish and just have you to myself for a bit…,”

“Gen,... I can’t promise you that,” Senkuu responded. 

“But why not?” Gen raised his voice. “Why can’t you?!”

“Because I have things I need to do,” Senkuu responded.

“And that means you can’t spend time with me?” _Snip_

Gen and Senkuu both heard the noise. Gen looked at his finger.

_N- no_

* * *

[Sengen dancing together](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d2b8da9a2a9d00a2f49ec523c2ed937e/d83977e4f1461ea7-3e/s640x960/f5fc1a75b8c82617e21e0183cc2cf2cf22ef948d.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Gen,... I can’t promise you that,” Senkuu responded.  
> “But why not?” Gen raised his voice. “Why can’t you?!”  
> “Because I have things I need to do,” Senkuu responded.  
> “And that means you can’t spend time with me?” Gen fumed.  
> Snip  
> Gen and Senkuu both heard the noise. They both looked down from where the sound came from. Dangling from both of their fingers was a now cut red string that once connected the two.  
> \--------  
> Next chapter: 12/26  
> Chapter name: What should I do now?  
> 


	4. What should I do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m - I should go now,” Gen mumbled. Gen stood up. “Goodnight Senkuu,”  
> Just Senkuu. It took Senkuu a second to recognize that was his name. Senkuu...  
> “Ya goodnight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst will be done the next chapter!  
> Ps, feel free to be annoyed at Senkuu.

[Chapter 4: What should I do now?] 

“Gen... I can’t promise you that,” Senkuu responded. 

“But why not?” Gen raised his voice. “Why can’t you?!”

“Because I have things I need to do,” Senkuu responded.

“And that means you can’t spend time with me?”

_ Snip _

Gen and Senkuu both heard the noise. Senkuu looked at his finger. Their… Well, now his string was cut. One thought was in Senkuu’s mind at that second was 

_Gen..._

“I’m - I should go now,” Gen mumbled. Gen stood up. “Goodnight Senkuu...,”

Just  _ Senkuu _ . It took Senkuu a second to recognize that was his name.  _ Senkuu... _ Even when Senkuu and Gen first meet Gen had called him Senkuu chan.

“Ya goodnight,”

Gen walked out of the observatory not saying anything else. Senkuu looked back down at his finger. His string was cut. 25 years of seeing it in connecting him to his soulmate, and 6 years of seeing it connect to Gen. Now it dangled down from his pinky. It didn’t make sense. The string wasn’t thin and yet it still snapped. Every time he has seen strings snap he knew that meant those two were no longer soulmates but Senkuu never thought of what it really meant. He just didn’t have a soulmate anymore. His soulmate just walked away, or his used to be soulmate. That felt wrong to even think.

_ What does not being soulmates mean? _

Logically it meant just that. Not being soulmates anymore. It was hard to think that one small argument snapped their string. After years of being together and arguments here and there, just one small argument and the string was cut.

_ What should I do now? _

Senkuu didn’t want to think about it right now.  _ Later _ . Senkuu slipped into his side of the bedroll and wrapped the blanket around him. 

_ Gen’s scent is still on the blanket. Ughh what was I thinking! He just wanted to talk to me and I _ **_ended up cutting our string because I wasn’t trying to understand him_ ** _! _

It hit him. Gen was right. The last time they got a moment alone together was maybe weeks ago. Senkuu thought it would be fine. Gen had been by his side for years now what was a few weeks. Senkuu never thought about maybe one day Gen wouldn’t be there anymore. 

_ Ughh I really messed up damn it. _

_ Damn it. _

Did that really happen? Did Gen really just lose this soulmate over something so small? Gen knew how he felt. Even if they weren’t soulmates he still wanted to be by Senkuu's side but did Senkuu Feel the same? And why couldn’t Senkuu say yes?

_ “Gen, I promise you” _ How hard could it be?

“Four simple words. It’s not that hard,” Gen mumbled to himself.

_ I need to calm down. I- need to rest and try to think it through in the morning. _

Ya, that’s right. Think about it in the morning. Gen strolled into the village. He kept his fake smile just in case anyone was up at this time. Walking in the village made memories Gen didn’t want to remember right now come up. His walking pace quickened. All the good memories with Senkuu were now tainted. Silly dates to just messing with Senkuu. Now all the memories seemed to add the snapped string in place of the once intact string.

“Oh hey, Gen,” Ruri waved to Gen.

“Oh Ruri chan, why are you out so late?” Gen asked, hiding his hands behind his back.

“Oh I just wanted to take a walk before bed,” Ruri explained. “It’s so perfect out isn't it?”

“It’s quite nice,” Gen replied.

“My mother once told me the stars all once had names,” Ruri explained “The stars all got together one day and decided to name each other,”

“Your mom didn’t happen to tell you the names did she?” Gen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It was part of the tales,” Ruri commented.

“Well, that’s quite impressive Ruri chan,” Gen stated.

“Thank you but it was excerpted of me as the priestess,” Ruri said. “Would you’d like to join me for my walk?”

“No thank you. I was just about to head back inside,” Gen forced a smile.

“Are you sure?” Ruri asked again.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Gen replied, putting his hands in front of him.

**_WAIT!_ **

“Gen… what happened?” Ruri asked.

What was Gen supposed to say? He couldn’t lie his way out of this one, but how was he supposed to explain what happened... but to be honest he didn’t want to keep everything to himself.

“Hey Gen, do you want to talk about it?” Ruri asked.

Gen kept quiet but nodded his head.

“What happened?” Ruri asked softly.

“I don’t know. It wasn't even a big fight. We had a small argument and it snapped,” Gen recalled. 

“May I ask what you were talking about?” Ruri questioned.

“Senkuu had just been busy recently and I wanted to talk to him about it,” Gen explained. “I know he was listening to me but when I brought up how I miss the time we used to spend together Senkuu said he was sorry but he couldn’t promise me when we could spend more time together and then it just snapped. I didn’t know what to do so I walked away. Should I haven’t done that huh?” Gen’s eyes looked down at the ground. 

“Gen, I’m so sorry. I think you did the right thing but I don’t know what to do about your string,” Ruri tried to comfort Gen by placing a hand on his back.

“I still love him but right now I don’t know how he feels,” Gen crooked.” I couldn’t read what he was thinking. He didn’t seem mad or upset. He didn’t have any reaction I could read and it's making me so confused,”

Ruri opened her arms for a hug and Gen gladly accepted it.

“I don’t know what to do right now,” Gen mumbled.

“Right now you should get some rest. Let’s talk more about this in the morning ok?” Ruri comforted. “You look really tired I think getting some sleep will help you,”

“Ya, that sounds nice..,” 

_ Knock _

“Huh? Gen?” Kaseki asked. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really Kaseki chan. Just couldn’t sleep that’s all,” Gen tried to wave off the question. “Can I crash here for the night?”

“Ah sure,” Kaseki hesitated, but still let Gen come in.

“Thanks Kaseki chan!” Gen sang.

Gen happily skipped onto Kaskei’s hut. The old man’s hut always remained the same. Gen swears the furniture didn’t move at all.

“Hey Kaskei chan did you leave the extra bedroll in the closet?” Gen asked.

“Yup, hasn’t moved since the last time you were here oho,” Kaseki chuckled. 

“Thanks,” Gen reached into the closet and pulled out an extra bedroll Kaskei had laying around.

Gen rolled out the bedroll on the floor and pulled the blanket over himself. Gen tried to make himself fall asleep but the night's previous events just wouldn’t let him.

“Hey, Kaseki. Can you tell me a story or something…?”

“Ohoh one of my stories huh?” Kaseki asked proudly.

“Ya, any will be fine,”

“Let me tell you about the time I made the bridge for the village and young Jasper and Kyouyo were supposed to help but- well let me just start the story,”

Senkuu felt like an idiot. A feeling he really hated. Was there something he could’ve done differently? He couldn’t  dwell  on it right now. It happened. Now Senkuu needed to figure out how to make it right again.

  
  


Ok, that was going to be harder than Senkuu thought.

Senkuu woke up that morning and continued to work on his project and Senkuu was starting to realize how much he and Gen’s path didn't cross during the day.

Today was supposed to be the day Ryusui and Uyko were supposed to go back to Europe but a heavy storm kept them from leaving that day. Gen decided to go walk to them since it would be a while until he’d see them again.

I and Tsukasa have been going back and forth on the government. We can compromise on something but that man is really sure of his ideals,” Ryusui explained. “Haha, I love it!” Ryusui animatedly snapped his fingers.

“Besides that, thanks to Dr. Xeno’s advice and Dr. Stephen’s knowledge we have got electricity and some businesses opening up here and there,” Ukyo added on.

“Sounds like it’s coming along nicely,” Gen commented.

“Yes, well we still have a lot to do before we can catch up to this settlement,” Ukyo playfully pointed out.

“One day you and Senkuu should come,” Ryusui animatedly chuckled.

“I don’t know if Senkuu chan could come but I would love to go check out your settlement. It’s been so long since I have been to  Europe  too,” 

“Well, we take off in 2 days so if you’d like to join us?” Ukyo asked.

“Ya, it’d be fun to have you come to visit,” Ryusui agreed.

“Oh really? That sounds awesome. Thank you, guys, but maybe some other time,” Gen thanked. “Senkuu chan might still need me here,” 

"Yes of course!" Ryusui shouted.

Gen and Ukyo looked at each other and started laughing.

"Ryusui chan I think the whole village heard you," Gen laughed.

Out of the corner of Gen’s eye, he could see his snapped string dangling down from his finger.

_ Maybe I should go… to get my mind off of it all. I’ll be back after just a few days couldn’t hurt. _

"I'm going to go deaf if you keep shouting like that," Ukyo chuckled.

“Hey, guys... Actually, I would love to go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ryusui chan I think the whole village heard you," Gen laughed.  
> "I'm going to go deaf if you keep shouting like that," Ukyo chuckled.  
> “Hey, guys... Actually, I would love to go,”  
> "Huh really?" Ryusui asked.  
> "Ya, taking a small vacation for a few days couldn't hurt," Gen smiled.  
> Gen and Ryusui chatted a bit more about the trip but Ukyo stayed quiet. It wasn't his business but what happened to being here incase Senkuu needed him, and now that Ukyo thought about it... Gen was normally the type to talk through his hands but Ukyo hadn't seen Gen wave his hands around like normal.  
> \--------  
> Next chapter: 1/9  
> Chapter name: Seen as more than a soulmate.  
> \--------  
> Sorry, the next chapter will be in 2 weeks...  
> Sengen week is coming up this week so I will be working on that.


	5. Seen as more than a soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say that but I don’t think it’s going to change.  
> I can’t promise you that.  
> Senkuu must have looked at his cut string 100 times but it didn’t change. It still dangled from his finger.  
> Just think about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!

[Chapter 5: Seen as more than a soulmate.] 

Senkuu hit his fist against his forehead a couple of times before letting his hand drop on the lab table. He couldn’t focus on any one thing. He had plenty of things he needed to work on but each time he tried to focus,

_ You say that but I don’t think it’s going to change. _

_ I can’t promise you that. _

Senkuu must have looked at his cut string 100 times but it didn’t change. It still dangled from his finger.

_ Just think about it later. _

Gen had not returned to the observatory since last night. He knew at least they should talk. They can’t live in the village together and just avoid each other. Gen was still one of the five generals and Senkuu still needed him. Senkuuu felt guilty about going to bed but pushed that aside and promised himself that tomorrow he would for sure talk to Gen about it. Ya tomorrow for sure…

_ Creak creak _

Something was making the wooden floor beneath Senkuu creak. 

“Who’s there?” Senkuu asked in the darkness. No response. Senkuu sat up from his bedroll. There stood a mentalist. His purple robe barely visible in the moonlight flooding in from the window.

“Gen?” Senkuu asked, still a bit tired.

“I know what you’re going to say Senkuu, but I’m just here to get some of my stuff,” Gen whispered.

“For?” Senkuu asked, getting out of his daze.

“I’ll tell you later,” Gen replied softly.

“Gen-,”

“Senkuu chan,” Gen spoke over him, “What do you think of me now?” Gen’s voice softened again. “You know since we no longer soulmates anymore,”

“Even if our string did snap, the village still needs both of us,” Senkuu replied quietly.

That wasn’t the full truth. Senkuu really wanted Gen to stay with him but he had no idea what Gen wanted or was even thinking, so he went with the safest bet. Senkuu waited for Gen to say something in return but it was quiet.

“Yes... of course,” Gen hesitated to break the silence. “Well, then goodbye Senkuu,”

“Night,”

_ Creak creak _

_ Crap! Stupid wooden board. Always creaking at the worst time. _

“Who’s there?” Senkuu asked in the darkness.

_ Just go back to sleep. _

Gen heard the blanket move. Gen had his back to Senkuu but he knew Senkuu saw him.

“Gen?” Senkuu yawned.

Gen fought back the urge to go rest by Senkuu’s side. Even with his coat on he still had chills running up his body.

_ Damnit Gen. You’re a mentalist. Just get your stuff and go. _

“I know what you’re going to say Senkuu, but I’m just here to get some of my stuff,” Gen whispered.

“For?” Senkuu asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Gen replied softly.

_ What am I thinking? Going to Europe with Ukyo and Ryusui, without even telling Senkuu. When I leave without even saying goodbye that’s going to hurt him so much… and then what do I do when I get back? Act like I didn’t just run away without saying anything. _

“Gen-,”

_ Senkuu... _

“Senkuu chan,” Gen spoke over him, “What do you think of me now? You know since we no longer soulmates anymore,”

_ It was a question Gen still had. _

“Even if our string did snap, the village still needs both of us,” Senkuu replied quietly.

_ The village… right. I appreciate the thought, Senkuu but I don’t want the village to need me. I want you to need me. _

“Yes... of course,” Gen hesitated to break the silence. Gen felt something getting caught in his throat.

_ You don’t need me here. _

“Well, then goodbye Senkuu,” 

“Night,”

_ Goodbye Senkuu chan. _

Something about that phrasing made Senkuu’s skin crawl. Gen agreed they had to work together despite not being soulmates anymore but still Gen kept a distance. He didn’t even walk past the lab or come close.

_ Maybe I should go talk to him- _

“Umm earth to Senkuu,” Ukyo’s voice interrupted Senkuu’s thoughts.

“Hmh? Oh ya what is it?” Senkuu asked.

“I’ve been trying to tell you that the planes are ready for take-off soon,” Ukyo told him.

“Huh? Why’re you telling me this?” Senkuu queried.

“So you could see Gen off,” Ukyo looked confused as Senkuu.

“Gen didn’t tell me he was going with you,” It was starting to click. Why he came for his stuff last night but Gen wouldn’t say goodbye if it was just for a small trip. Gen hated saying goodbye unless he meant it…

“Damn it, Gen,” Senkuu groaned.

“Did something happen?” Ukyo asked. Senkuu raised up his hand to show the cut string on his finger. “Oh.. how long ago did it?,”

“3 days ago. Honestly, I don’t blame him for wanting to get away. Losing your soulmate-” Senkuu felt something bubbling up in his chest. Gen was leaving… and he didn’t even tell him, but to be fair Senkuu hadn’t been open with Gen either.

“For someone so smart you can be an idiot sometimes,” Ukyo’s voice broke Senkuu’s thoughts“Gen would always talk about you. He talked about the world of you. When we first asked if he wanted to go he said he wanted to stay because you might need him. I doubt we saw you’re as just a soulmate… and I hope you see him more than that too,”

_ More than just a soulmate. _

“Geez how dumb am I!” Senkuu groaned before getting out of his seat. “By the airport right?” Senkuu asked.

“Last I checked Gen was going into the observatory to get the last of his things. Said he couldn’t get them all last night,”

“Got it. Thank you,” Senkuu told Ukyo.

  
_ “Even if our string did snap, the village still needs both of us,” _

_ Always on and on about the village. Stop being logical for a second and just say  _ **_you_ ** _ need me. The village doesn’t need me here… They already fully trust Senkuu. _

Gen had placed his bag on the floor and just took a second to look at the molded glass cola bottle in the corner of the room. It was the first Cola bottle Senkuu gave him. Even though Gen didn’t think Senkuu would make him one, Senkuu surprised him. Senkuu would always surprise him.

“Baking soda… right,” Gen jokingly scoffed to himself.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“After all these years it’s still here,” Gen smiled but tears were threatening to flood his face.

“Gen we need to talk now,” Senkuu said.

“Hmh? Are you on break right now?” Gen was ignoring the statement.

“Gen,”

“We should talk about this tomorrow. You should go back to work and-,”

“Gen,” Senkuu cut off Gen. “You’re going to leave on that plane and you weren’t planning on coming back,”

_ Oh, he knows. _

“Ya,”

“Fine, but before you go can we at least talk?” Senkuu asked.

Gen didn’t dare let himself cry. “Sure. You start,”

“I have been an inconsiderate asshole,” Senkuu stated “I got so used to having you by my side through so much I didn’t think about how you felt,”

“Ya, you didn’t,”

“Also you were right. I was trying to do everything by myself and shutting people out. I should have listened to you more, and I’m sorry,”

“You also didn’t spend enough time with me,” Gen added. “It felt like you didn’t need me anymore,”

“Ya, I’m the worst,” Senkuu commented. “I’m sorry it took you almost leave for me to realize the whole soulmate thing doesn’t matter. From the moment the string snapped to right now I still loved you Gen, and I’m sorry I didn’t say this last night but I also need you,”

“Senkuu… you know you really hurt me right? Last night, it felt like you were just trying to make things work for the sake of the village and not our sake,” Gen confessed. “Why do  _ you  _ need me?”

Gen could hear Senkuu take a deep breath.

“I don’t know how to put it,”

“Try,” Gen blurted.

“Whenever Ukyo told me you were leaving... I just didn’t want to be here without you. These last few days I feel comfortable knowing at least you were still here but hearing you were going to leave and not planning on coming back… I didn’t want that. Gen, I appreciate and value you a lot. More than I have shown in the past few weeks. You make a horrible day into something I can manage just by being there. The amount of just unconditional love you give me always surprises me. You’ve always been there and are so patient with me and I’m sorry I took that for  granted . If you still want to go I’m not going to stop you I just wanted you to know I’m sorry,”

“Senkuu chan,” Gen started “We’ll come back, but just for a few days… come with me?”

“Yes,” Senkuu replied without wasting another second.

“Yes?”

“That’s what I said,”

“Haha,” Gen weakly laughed. “Ya, you did,”

Senkuu put out his hand with a broken string dangling down. Gen rushed into Senkuu’s arms.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Gen beamed. “I love you too Senkuu chan,”

Senkuu pushed Gen closer. Gen raised his head up from Senkuu's chest to look at him. Senkuu put his hand on Gen's cheek. Gen snuggled into Senkuu's hand. Senkuu didn’t realize just how much he missed his lover's warmth and being intimate like this, but like hell, he was going to say…  _ screw it, _

“I missed you,”

“You keep saying stuff like that my heart will explode… I missed you too, dumbass ,”

The two's lips connected in a chaste kiss. Gen could feel his's and Senkuu's heartbeats slow. Whatever anger was left was quickly replaced with relief and love.

_ Zipp! _

_ No way…. _

Gen and Senkuu must have had the same idea because they both pulled away from the hug. There on both of their fingers, strands of their string reconnected. Not completely but the string was starting rebuilding itself. 

“Well, would you look at that,” Senkuu chuckled.

“It’s reconnecting,” Gen added.

“Ya, it is huh?” Senkuu smiled. “This has to be the plot to some cheap novel,”

“Ehh I don’t know. I would buy it,” Gen hummed.

“Of course you would,” Senkuu scoffed, reaching out his hand again.

“And I would read it to you over and over,” Gen happily took Senkuu’s hand.

Their fingers interlaced together.

“Ok enough with the cheesy crap mentalist,”

“What? I still had so much to say,” Gen pouted.

“Write it down for later. We got a plane to catch remember,” Senkuu reminded him. “We can make Ukyo and Ryusui hella uncomfortable in the plane ride,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ok enough with the cheesy crap mentalist,” Senkuu smiled at Gen.  
> “What? I still had so much to say,” Gen pouted.  
> “Write it down for later. We got a plane to catch remember,” Senkuu reminded him. “We can make Ukyo and Ryusui hella uncomfortable in the plane ride,”  
> Gen helped Senkuu rush to gather his things.
> 
> "What's taking them so long?" Ryusui asked.  
> "Sounds like Gen is helping Senkuu pack up," Ukyo sighed. "The whole village could feel the tension in the air,"  
> "It was only a matter of time before those two got back together," Ryusui chuckled.  
> "And they're back to bickering like an old married couple," Ukyo rolled his eyes. "Just bring the shoes Gen!" Ukyo shouted up.  
> "HA!" They heard Senkuu laugh.  
> ____________________  
> I was going to split this chapter into two parts when I first planned this fic out but I could bring myself to do that. That would hurt too much.  
> Next fanfic: 1/16

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr:@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
